


Fall In Love

by Paua



Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, New Teaser Inspired, Romance, True Love, frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paua/pseuds/Paua
Summary: Elsa had always felt so alone growing up. Her powers robbed most of her childhood, the experiences she knew everyone else around her enjoyed. Although she finally came to terms with herself, learned to love and embrace her magic, surely she never expected to find someone else like her.





	Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the new Frozen 2 teaser! Enjoy!

Elsa had always felt so alone growing up. Her powers robbed most of her childhood, the experiences she knew everyone else around her enjoyed. Although she finally came to terms with herself, learned to love and embrace her magic, surely she never expected to find someone else like her. 

This is why Olaf knew this was his chance to set her up on a date. The new lady they met was simply perfect--she was pretty, seemed to like Elsa a lot, and he believed she also had powers. Olaf was a product of Elsa’s magic, and therefore keenly in tune with her wants and inner desires. Fixing them up was the right thing to do.

She was definitely Elsa’s type. She had hair on her head, two pretty eyes, and regular human limbs that didn’t melt or fall off if you pulled too hard. But Elsa was shy and selfless, and needed to be tricked into dating if it was going to happen at all. He needed to come up with a plan.

If he knew Elsa better than anyone else, and he was positive he did, she was very ungraceful and awkward. It would be too risky to directly have them interact at the beginning of their romance. He would use his masterful powers of disguise to aid them and “break the ice”--ha, nice one, Olaf.

He waddled over to his trusty trunk of disguises and dug around inside. What did she look like? He pulled out a long, dark wig and placed it on his cold head. He swished around the curls and admired how they fell around and framed his face. He was so smart. Satisfied with his work, and having forgotten if the girl wore clothes and so forgoing addition costuming, he set off to find Elsa.

Olaf was smug as everyone he sauntered by in the halls gave him what could only be looks of pure jealousy. He was of course a snowman, but he was one hot chick--ha, another good one. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” a familiar voice asked. Olaf looked up through his luscious locks to see Anna. She looked very confused, which clearly meant she didn’t know who he was at all. His disguise was a total success. 

Olaf cleared his throat--he needed to be quick on his snowshoes and remember the girl’s voice so that he could do a perfect impression of her and maintain the illusion. Luckily, he was pretty sure he remembered her sounding exactly like him, so he altered nothing. “I’m going to see Elsa. She has a date tonight.” He posed seductively. 

“Yeah…” Anna nodded, still eyeing him carefully--because his slopes were tantalizing, probably. “I think she’s getting ready in her room.” 

“Oh good,” he continued his way down the hall towards her room. “I already know where that is because Elsa told me, not because I’ve ever been here before.” He was skilled at deception. 

He got to Elsa’s door and stopped. Normally he would knock and then just go in. But he wasn’t Olaf right now--he was the future love of Elsa’s life whose name he didn’t remember. So he tapped gently and waited.

Now was the real test. Fooling Anna was easy, but making Elsa believe he was the woman of her dreams was his greatest challenge yet. He took a deep breath as the door opened before him.

“Oh, it’s you.” Success. He’d pulled it off.

“Aren’t you looking lovely today, Elsa,” Olaf said, swishing his way inside the room, trying to put on the charm.

“You too… I love what you’ve done with… your hair.” 

It was going spectacularly. He could practically hear the wedding bells. The attraction was palpable. 

“It would be a shame not to go out tonight, huh,” Olaf suggested. He would coyly lure her into agreeing to go out on a date by making the first move. Elsa would never have the social fortitude to make the plans herself--she needed that snowballed momentum--ha. 

“I suppose it would.” Elsa was already dressed up and just putting the finishing touches on her hair. It was convenient that she had already put in so much effort.

“Elsa,” Olaf started. It was the moment of truth. Now or never. Either he made this move for her now or she would forever spend her life in a isolated kingdom of eternal loneliness. “Would you go out on a date with me tonight?”

The air was suddenly chilly between them. Elsa turned to Olaf and bent down to look at him eye level. 

“Um, I’m sorry but… that’s just not going to work out.” 

“You mean I’m not your type?” The snowman was stunned. How could he have been so wrong. He thought Elsa and the woman he was so accurately impersonating had been perfect for each other.

“No, I’m afraid not.” Elsa stood up straight and went to grab her coat. “I’ve gotta go, I’m already late. I hope you’re okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’m Olaf anyway.” 

Elsa stared at him. “Right. Anyway, have a good night while I’m gone.” And with that she hurried away.

Olaf sighed heavily and pulled off his wig. He slushed over to the window and looked out to the courtyard. Elsa was meeting with some dark haired woman with regular limbs, looking happy as they walked off together--it was truly sad. She didn’t even seem to realize love had escaped through her grasp like melted snow through warm fingers.


End file.
